


Everyone's Experienced

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Everyone, including Pitch, thinks that just because Jack looks like a kid and is all for fun and stuff, it means he’s just as innocent when it comes to knowledge about sex. Turns out that is *very* much not the case, and Pitch finds out in a very surprising (but consensual) way."Basically what it says on the tin, with the assumed background that relationships between immortal beings aren’t meant to last forever.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552192
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Everyone's Experienced

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/18/2015.

“…and so now that we’re finally alone, and unlikely to be interrupted, I had hoped we might…” Pitch pauses just outside a curtained stone arch deep within his lair and frowns. “That is, Jack, how much do you know–what I mean to say is that I would prefer to avoid being blunt, but I also know that it is important to be very clear at such junctures…”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Jack says, not really listening, as he steps around Pitch and sweeps open the curtain. “Oh, nice! Is this your bedroom?” He walks in, letting the curtain fall shut behind him, and Pitch follows with a deeper frown.  
  
“You mustn’t do things like that,” he says. “There are dangerous things in the depths of my lair, and–”  
  
“Yeah, but you didn’t bring me here to kill me.” Jack flops down on the large, black bed. “Wow, this is amazing,” he says, running his hands over the sheets. “Did you make this? It’s so comfortable.” He grins up at Pitch, who now stands beside the bed, looking down at him with folded arms. “I bet even Sandy would be impressed.”  
  
Pitch’s eyes widen in surprise, and he opens his mouth to speak, but he can think of nothing to say before Jack goes on: “Or has he already been?”  
  
“Jack,” says Pitch, and Jack watches with interest as a faint purple stains his cheeks.  
  
“Jack, it’s clear to me that you don’t fully comprehend–” And since _that_ sounds like the beginning of a really boring speech, Jack reaches out and grabs the edges of Pitch’s robe and pulls him into a roll that ends with him straddling Pitch’s hips and pushing his shoulders into the bed.  
  
“I comprehend well enough that immortal relationships aren’t forever because that would make everyone really lose it, so don’t worry about the past, and I comprehend that I don’t want to waste any more time in ours, especially since I also comprehend that you brought me down here specifically to fuck me.”  
  
“Jack!” Pitch exclaims, and Jack laughs.  
  
“It’s true, isn’t it?” Jack asks, grinding against him. Pitch gives a muffled little groan and Jack leans down so that his face is only inches from Pitch’s. “Or would you prefer I talked about us making love?” He bends his head down and kisses Pitch lightly on the lips. “Did you want to persuade me? Seduce me?” He kisses Pitch again, deeper this time. When he backs up a little, he offers Pitch a cheeky grin. “To be honest, I’m not sure how that last would have worked out.”  
  
“I’ve seduced people before,” Pitch protests.  
  
“People known for their patience?” Jack sits up and wiggles out of his sweatshirt. He smiles softly when Pitch’s mouth falls open a little and he forgets to close it. “What do you want, Pitch?”  
  
“Well,” says Pitch, raising his hands to rest on Jack’s waist. “I had planned–I had planned to lay you down naked on this bed, to take my own sweet time discovering if there’s anything warm about Jack Frost–which there does seem to be.” He traces little circles with his thumbs on the tops of Jack’s hipbones, visible above the waistband of his pants.  
  
“I think you’re still warmer,” Jack says, sounding much less composed now.  
  
“And you like that.” Pitch brushes his fingers ever so lightly against the growing bulge between Jack’s legs. Jack nods, and Pitch moves his hands so that they fall just above Jack’s waistband. He allows his fingers to knead into Jack’s lower back, and allows himself to notice the very beginnings of the curve of Jack’s ass there. Jack will soon feel his interest in the matter at hand.  
  
“So–so what else were you planning?” Jack asks.  
  
“You underestimate how much time I plan to take getting to know your body,” Pitch says. “It would have been very suitable for one who needed to get used to the idea of such contact.”  
  
“Now it would probably just make me desperate.” Jack grinds against Pitch’s clothed erection.  
  
“That’d be just fine,” Pitch says. “It would tie in perfectly with the simple end of my plan.” He turns and pulls Jack down so that they lie side-by-side, facing each other.  
  
“And what was that?” Jack asks, swinging a leg over Pitch’s hips and wiggling closer as Pitch reaches down to cup his rear.  
  
“The idea was,” Pitch says, his voice low and silky now that they’re so close, “that when you’re so desperate you’re begging me and you can’t even form the words to say what you want anymore, I would suck you off like you’ve never been before. It’s clear you have experience now, but I’ve been told…”  
  
Jack licks his lips and thinks of the deeper kiss of before. “Well, uh, the people who told you that are probably people I trust. So, yeah. Let’s still do that. Good plan. Best one yet.”  
  
His voice is too hoarse to sound playful, but he doubts Pitch notices or minds.


End file.
